1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly used for electrically connecting a land grid array (LGA) integrated circuit (IC) module to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector assembly used for electrically connecting an LGA IC module to a PCB is widely applied in the field of electronics, and a correlative article is found in Nonlinear Analysis Helps Design LGA Connectors (Connector Specifier, February 2001). A conventional electrical connector assembly of this kind comprises a base, a metal clip assembled with the base, and a load lever mounted on the base to engage with the metal clip. Examples of this kind of electrical connector assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,105, 4,621,884, 4,692,790, and 5,344,334.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional electrical connector assembly 6 comprising a base 63, a fixing member 62 assembled with the base 63, and a metal clip 64 engaged with the base 63. The metal clip 64 has a groove 644, and is pivotably attached to one side of the base 63. The fixing member 62 is pivotably attached to an opposite side of the base 63. The fixing member 62 comprises an actuator 620, and an operation handle 622 perpendicularly extending from the actuator 620. The actuator 620 defines two pivot portions 623, and an offset action portion 621 positioned therebetween. When the electrical connector assembly is used, the metal clip 64 is actuated to a vertical position, an LGA IC module 7 is positioned within the base 63 under the metal clip 64, and then the metal clip 64 is actuated to press on the LGA IC module 7. Driven by the operation handle 622, the action portion 621 moves into the groove 644 of the metal clip 64 and presses the metal clip 64 onto the IC module 7. Thus the metal clip 64 is firmly fastened on the IC module 7, and the IC module 7 is fixed on the electrical connector assembly reliably. However, during the course of rotation of the operation handle 622, the metal clip 64 moves in the direction indicated by arrow xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, because of the cooperation between the action portion 621 and the groove 644. This can result in the IC module 7 moving in the direction of arrow xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d because of the frictional engagement between the IC module 7 and the fixing member 62. When this happens, the IC module 7 is not properly retained in the base 63.
Hence, a new electrical connector assembly having a new structure is desired to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having effective means for reliably positioning an IC module thereon.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a base, a fixing member, and a clip. The base defines at least one installation portion. The fixing member is pivotally engaged with the installation portion, and comprises an actuator movably engaged in the at least one installation portion. The clip is attached to the base opposite from the at least one installation portion, and comprises a groove defining a first corner and a second corner adapted to cooperate with the actuator. The actuator can slide from the first corner to the second corner when the fixing member engages with the clip, whereby no lateral movement of the clip relative to the base occurs. Thus, a LGA IC module can be fixed on the electrical connector assembly reliably.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.